Bella o ¿Bellas?
by Cynthiaarivas
Summary: Vi a una chica que fácilmente podría hacerse pasar por mí gemela. -Hola, Soy Bella Swan. -Me presenté. -Si, lo sé. Yo también soy Bella Swan, todas lo somos. -Dijo mientras señalaba a muchas mujeres con mi rostro. -¿Estas de broma, no? -No.


Al igual que todos los días, me levanté de la cama –Estaba despierta, nunca duermo- gracias al sonido que realizan mis _aulladoras_ fans por la mañana.

¿Por qué es asi? Bien señoras y señores, gracias a Estefanie Mayer. Si, ganó el concurso de "Quien molesta más a Bella" y vaya que lo hizo.

Pues verán. Al parecer sufrí algo a lo que se le llama acoso excesivo. Esta tipa –Estefanie Mayer-, me espió y de pronto sabía todo sobre mí vida y la existencia de los vampiros... ¿Loco, no? Y lo peor no es eso, sino que ¡Lo publicó! Si, esa vieja chiflada hizo un libro de mi vida, no le bastó con saber todo de mí sino que tenía que hacer que todo el mundo se entere. Pero claro que lo hizo, ahora todo el planeta sabe del guapo y perfecto vampiro Edward Cullen y de la común y patosa Bella Swan.

El caso es, que ella se hizo rica y famosa revelando la existencia de seres sobrenaturales y mi vida personal. Ahora, mi espacio y el de toda mi familia es invadido todos los días por alocadas y desesperantes fans.

Ni siquiera la pobre manada de licántropos se ha salvado, todos tienen su propio club de admiradoras. Y no es que me queje de eso, yo también tengo el mío, pero en serio no es agradable que vayas al supermercado y en unos minutos unas fotos de ti comprando leche y huevos estén circulando en internet.

En fin, como ya se los había mencionado, ésto es de todos los días.

Me levanté dispuesta a darme una ducha, pero una mano firme me tomó por la cintura y me llevó de regreso a la cama.

– ¿A dónde vas? –Me preguntó mi perfecto marido, Edward.

Si, nos casamos, tuvimos una hija, me convirtieron en vampiro, casi se desata la Tercera Guerra Mundial porque los Vulturi venían por nosotros pero gracias a Dios no paso a mayores, oh Dios, creo que ya los he aburrido, es seguro que ustedes ya han leído el Best-Seller de la _maniática acosadora mayor_. Después de los sucesos que vienen en el _dichoso_ libro nos enteramos de la existencia de éstos, Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse y Amanecer... ¿Qué acaso todo tiene que ver con astros?

–Hay que comenzar el día. –Le contesté.

– ¿A dónde quieres ir hoy? –Me preguntó.

–Bueno, creo que por ahí tengo una invitación a un evento, pero tengo que ir sola. –Le dije.

–En ese caso, creo que iré a jugar un poco de baseball con los chicos.

–Me parece bien. Que se diviertan. –Le deseé.

– ¿A que hora tienes que irte?

–No lo se, tengo que revisarlo, iré a ducharme. –Le avisé.

–Claro, yo iré a ver a Nessie, ese chucho cada vez se le pega más.

Rodé los ojos

–Se llama Jacob, y es el novio de tu hija, además de mi mejor amigo.

–Mejor amigo o no, es el novio de Renesmee y tiene que respetar esta casa, asi que mejor iré a darles una vuelta y dejarles bien claro que hay que guardar distancia.

–Esta bien, te veo luego –Le dije, cuando entra en su fase de Papá Vampiro Sobreprotector Ante El Novio Licántropo De Su Hija, no hay quien lo pare.

–Claro. –Dijo mientras salía de la habitación con una mirada dura en su rostro.

–Edward. –Le llamé.

– ¿Que pasa?

– ¿No se te esta olvidando algo?

–Si te refieres al bat de acero inoxidable que tengo escondido en el closet, no, no se me olvida, el _maldito chucho_ es inmune a él.

Y aquí es cuando entra la fase de Esposa Vampiro Que Necesita Un Poco De Atención De Su Marido Antes De Que Se Vaya A Molestar A Su Hija.

–Eheem, ¿quién soy yo?

–Bella, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tienes un lapsus temporal de perdida de memoria? Porque eso no es algo que le pueda suceder a algún vampiro.

Rodé los ojos.

–Edward, soy tu esposa y un "_Claro_" no es una buena despedida para una esposa.

Se acercó a mí con velocidad vampírica.

–Lo siento, ¿Me perdonas? –Su gélido aliento golpeaba suavemente mi rostro. ¡Rayos! Aun siendo vampiro me deslumbraba. Doy Gracias a Dios por no tener la necesidad de respirar, para estos momentos ya estaría en una caja tres metros bajo tierra.

–No hagas eso. –Le reclamé.

– ¿Hacer que? – Rió.

–Eso, el deslumbrarme, lo haces muy seguido, no es justo.

–No he hecho nada, Bella. –Dijo tomando mis manos.

–Ahaam. –Fue lo único que pude ser capaz de decir.

Me besó.

–Bella, se me hace tarde, no se cuantas cosas ese perro caliente le podría estar haciendo a mi hija, y déjame decirte que sus pensamientos no son nada buenos.

Reí.

–Ya, ve al encuentro con tu hija, solo déjame recordarte que ella ya es toda una mujer.

–Me has dado muchas veces ese sermón. –Hizo puchero.

–Bueno, esta bien, anda. A Jacob no le vendría mal una buena lección sobre el comportamiento.

Apenas dije la última frase salió disparado. Desde que Renesmee creció el fue siendo más infantil.

Entré a la ducha para tener unos cuantos minutos de relajación. La invitación de la que le hablé a Edward no era una invitación en toda la extensión de la palabra. Me llegó vía **Twitter**, asi que en cuanto salga tendré que encender el computador.

Salí, me sequé y me puse una blusa azul, unos jeans, unos **converse** y me dirigí al ordenador. Lo encendí y me puse a tararear la canción **Sed **de** No Way Out**, enserio es una canción genial.

–"_Prefiero regalar mi aliento a estar viviendo, sin ninguna razón, ni una emoción, ni un adiós_".

Y el sonido de el aparato al iniciar sesión arruinó mi canción. Rayos. _¡Gracias __**Windows**__!_ -Sarcasmo-.

Todavía faltaba que se cargara el antivirus y Messenger, pero ya no podía cantar o tararear alguna canción, al parecer hoy no es mi día.

Cuando por fin estuvo listo abrí una ventana de **Google Chrome** para entrar a mi red social. Inicié sesión y ví el mensaje: "Bella Swan, te invitamos a la plaza principal de Forks, -Si, sigo viviendo en este húmedo y frío pueblo- te tenemos una sorpresa que ni te imaginas, enserio. Te esperamos mañana, no faltes por favor, sería una gran decepción para tus fans"

Y eso era todo, ni siquiera decía a que hora debía de presentarme.

Revisé mis seguidores ¡Ja! Son más de los que tiene Patricio Facinelli.

Apunté la dirección en una tarjetita y la deje enseguida del aparato.

Salí de la habitación, total, podía ir más tarde, no me decían cuando.

Subí las escaleras y caminé por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de Emmett & Rosalie, antes de irme le echaría un vistazo a toda la familia.

Abrí la puerta. Mierda. ¿Existía algo más traumante que ver a Rosalie y a Emmett cuando comenzaban a tener _acción_?

–Demonios, ¡Pongan llave! Que tal si hubiese sido Renesmee.

–Si, bebé, ¡oh!

Argg… ni siquiera cuando los acaban de interrumpir paran, son un par de conejos.

Seguí caminando hasta la puerta de Alice y Jasper, esta vez no me sucedería lo mismo asi que toqué. _Mejor prevenir que lamentar_ –Pensé.

–Adelante. –Escuché la voz de Alice.

Ella y Jasper estaban abrazados en el sillón viendo un álbum de fotos. ¡Rayos! La peor de manera de encontrarlos a ellos era teniendo uno de esos momentos cursis.

–Lo siento. –Me disculpé al momento en el que salía.

Caminé y me tope con la habitación de Carlisle y Esme. Toqué, lo más seguro es que estuvieran en otro lado.

Bajé las escaleras, no se veía a Edward, Jacob o mi hija por ningún lado.

Cuando llegué a la cocina pude ver a Esme en ella.

–Hola, mamá. –Le saludé

–¡Oh, Bella! Veo que ya has salido de tu habitación.

Mis mejillas se tiñeron rojas en mi mente. Gracias a Dios no podía hacerlo enfrente de ella, pero mis movimientos me delataban.

Asentí.

–¿Qué es lo que preparas?

–Un poco de espagueti para Nessie.

Si, con el tiempo había aceptado ese, ya no tan ridículo, apodo.

– ¿No ha desayunado aún?

–No, ha estado toda la mañana jugando con Jacob.

–Creo que iré a verla.

–Claro. –Dijo sonriendo.

Caminé hasta toparme con el cuarto de Nessie. Abrí la cerradura.

Era de color morado, muebles negros. La cama estaba cubierta con un edredón blanco. -Algo no muy apropiado para una niña de su edad- Enseguida de ella había un buró con un reloj y una lámpara. En la pared izquierda estaba un estante lleno de **barbies** y a un lado había una mesita con un juego de té. Mi pequeña mounstlita estaba creciendo. Si, asi la llamaba yo en mi mente, todo gracias al estúpido apodo _Nessie_. Me pequeña hija de 5 años que aparenta 7. Al paso del tiempo su crecimiento fue siendo de lo más normal, pero ahora ella dice que Jacob es su novio y el le sigue el cuento encantado como un perrito faldero.

Salí cerrando la puerta y me encaminé hacia el patio trasero, enfrente ninguno de nosotros podía salir, ¿Les dije ya que somos acosados constantemente?

Antes de salir pude escuchar sus voces claramente.

–Nessie, ¿Quieres que juegue contigo un poco? –Escuche a mi marido preguntarle a mi hija.

–Yo estoy jugando con ella. –Bufó Jacob.

–No te estaba preguntando a ti, perro. ¿Por qué no dejas que ella elija? Nessie, ¿Con quien quieres jugar? –Le preguntó a mi pequeña.

Ella sonrió.

–Te quiero papi, pero por favor, no me obligues a elegir, porque será él, siempre ha sido él. Mi Jake.

Bien, nunca creí que mi hija repetiría mi frase con su padre. Hace unos años le había explicado a mi hija mi relación con su papá, no quise omitir detalles, por que sabía que luego averiguaría todo. Pero bien, llego el momento de intervenir así que salí.

–¡Mami! –Dijo Nessie mientras corría hacia mí.

–Buenos días princesa ¿Cómo amaneciste?

–Muy bien.

–Me alegro de eso, pequeña. ¿Por qué no quieres jugar con tu papi?

–Bueno, papá siempre esta contigo en tu habitación, abuela Esme dice que están muy ocupados como para que los interrumpa. Asi que Jacob juega conmigo, él siempre esta ahí para mí.

– ¡Oh, Nessie! Prometo que pasaremos más tiempo contigo ¿Si?

–Si. –Dijo y dio un salto para seguir jugando con Jacob.

–Gracias. –Me dijo Edward.

– ¿Por qué?

–Ahora ya sé porque me cambió por ese perro maloliente.

–Te escuche, sanguijuela. –Gritó Jacob.

–Lo dije para que me oyeras. –Le respondió.

–Amor, me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego.

Presione mis labios contra los suyos y me adentré en la casa. Solo iba a apagar la laptop, no entiendo porque se me había olvidado ese detalle.

Cuando estuve frente a ella, mi red todavía se encontraba abierta, tenía un nuevo mensaje del mismo remitente.

"Oh, disculpa no haberte dicho la hora, puedes llegar cuando te plazca, nosotras te estaremos esperando :)"

Bueno, en ese caso, ya me iría. Cerré la ventana, le eche un nuevo vistazo a la tarjeta y salí de mi hogar por la puerta trasera.

En cuanto llegué divisé a una chica que fácilmente podría hacerse pasar por mi gemela, éramos idénticas, a excepción de que su cabello era negro con mechas de color rojo, su piercing en el labio y su atuendo oscuro.

–Hola, soy Bella Swan. –Me presenté.

–Si, lo sé. Yo también soy Bella, todas aquí lo somos. –Dijo señalando a muchas mujeres, en cada una veía mi rostro, solo que con personalidades distintas.

– ¿Estas de broma, no? –Casi podía estar segura de que saldría una de esas cámaras de televisión escondida.

–No. –Dijo mientras se alejaba, dejando miles de dudas en mi cabeza.

Caminé para _mezclarme_ entre ellas y una chica vestida con una falda blanca del tamaño de mi mano y una blusa rosada con un escote tan grande que casi podía ver su abdomen. ¡Por la parte de arriba!

–Hola, yo fui creada por _princesita_cullen1918_, ¿Y tú? –Me preguntó.

–Por mi mamá… creo.

Comenzó a reír mientras se alejaba. ¡¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?!

De pronto apareció una chica con lentes y un atuendo que parecía de monja.

–Disculpa ¿Me podrías decir por que están todas aquí?

– ¿Bromeas, cierto?

–No, sino que me llego la invitación, pero no la leí completa. –Mentí.

– ¡Oh, Bueno! Como estoy segura de que ya sabes, estamos aquí todas las _falsas Isabella Swan_.

¿¡Qué!? Mierda.

– ¿Me puedes decir para qué? –Traté convincente.

–Claro. –Respondió confundida. –Estamos aquí para asesinar a la _verdadera Bella Swan_.

Demonios, estaba segura de que yo soy esa verdadera Bella Swan.

– ¿Por qué?

–Debes de estar bromeando. Si recuerdas el día en que te crearon, ¿No? –No contesté. –Bueno, no importa. Hemos hecho esto, ya que gracias a esa tipa que creo la tal Estefanie miles de chicas se han encargado de crearnos a todas. También hemos enviado una carta al gobierno de Estados Unidos y a las Naciones Unidas una petición para que clausuren esas redes y asi evitar seguir creando a más y desatar la Tercera Guerra Mundial. –Dijo terminando se relato.

–Ah, ya entendí. Gracias. –Sonreí forzadamente.

La chica me miró sorprendida. Mierda, me había pillado.

– ¡Es ella! ¡Es ella!

Todas las presentes dirigieron su mirada hacia mí. Mierda, al parecer la tipa no es tan monja como parece.

– ¡Si, es ella! ¡Lo sospeché desde un principio! –Dijo la chica de ropas oscuras.

–Espera, espera. Esta bien que quieras matarme pero no imites al Chapulín Colorado.

– ¡Tras ella! –Gritó la fresa.

Demonios. ¡Y yo pensaba que eran huecas sin cerebro! Al parecer tienen una mente muy maligna.

– ¿Y que me vas a hacer? –Le pregunté desafiantemente.

– Oh, querida. Créeme que mis tacones (1*)_ Jaime Chú_, estarán encantados de que los estampe en tus ojos.

Mierda. Son muchas. Soy capaz de manejar las sombras, pero no de luchar contra un eclipse. Si, los libros de Mayer eran buenos, los tenía todos.

Comencé a correr. ¡Rayos! Muchas eran vampiras.

Una chica gritó.

–Amigas, déjenla a ella ¡Miren! ¡Es él! (2*)_ ¡Orleas Buum!_

Todas giraron su dirección en sentido contrario, pero yo no aminoré el paso hasta llegar a casa.

Edward se encontraba en la sala.

–No tardaste mucho, Amor. ¿Cómo te fue?

¡Ja! Si le quitamos el hecho de que miles de copias mías estaban reuniéndose maléficamente para asesinarme a sangre fría sin piedad. Que una nerd hizo que me descubrieran, que una gótica me apuntó con el dedo y que una fresa estuvo a punto de sacarme los ojos, mi día estuvo bien, de lo más normal. -Sarcasmo-

–Bien. –Le dije.

Algún día le pasara lo mismo.

**Fin :) **

***1: Jaime Chú: Jimmy Choo**

***2: Orleas Buum: Orlando Bloom**

**¿Les gustó? ¿Verdad que merece un review? *Ojitos del gato con botas***

**Este shot es un regalo para una amiga mía, si, Karla Sarahy Romo Salazar. ¡Muchas felicidades, intrusa! Te quiero mucho y lo sabes. Aunque todo el día estemos peleando, no importa, es juego 8-) Cuentas conmigo siempre, ¡ja! Ya eres más vieja ^^' Como has crecido *Limpiando lágrima imaginaria* Que te la pases muy bien en tu cumpleaños, que, aunque esto de lo este dando semanas antes :D es para ti. :)**

**Te Quiero Mucho Pela (L) **

**At' Cynthiaarivas :3**


End file.
